In order to make a light-emitting diode (LED) work at a high voltage, one way currently used is to connect multiple LEDs in series and parallel, and the other way is to use a high-voltage LED (HV LED), which realizes the series and parallel connection of micro-crystals at the chip level. Compared to the series and parallel connection of multiple LEDs, the high-voltage LED realizing the series and parallel connection of micro-crystals at the chip level has the advantages of low encapsulation cost, low line loss and avoidance of consistency problems caused by wavelength, voltage and brightness span.
The existing high-voltage LED usually adopts a different-side vertical structure, in which two electrodes are on both sides of an LED epitaxial layer respectively. However, the front-end voltage of the package of the LED with the different-side vertical structure is relatively high, which easily leads to an excessively high temperature of the LED.